


and two hobbits

by theoreticlove



Series: a safe, sweet home [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: ecthelion is introduced to some of glorfindel's dear friends; bilbo and frodo baggins





	and two hobbits

Glorfindel’s return to Valinor had been cause for the greatest day of Ecthelion’s life. His love, returned to him, shining bright like the star he always had been. Ecthelion could not forget Glorfindel’s bright smile as he ran off the boat to crash into his arms. Even five days later they had not let go of each other, as if by letting go of Glorfindel, he might disappear forever. They went everywhere together, to visit Glorfindel’s mother and father, to see the people of Gondolin that Glorfindel had not seen and had missed for centuries. Glorfindel reuniting with his loved ones was a sight to behold every time, tears being shed countless times at Glorfindel’s pure, unadulterated joy. It always got even better when Glorfindel announced that he and Ecthelion were finally to be married, after thousands of years of waiting. 

Ecthelion had proposed to his beloved the day before Gondolin had fallen, thinking they had all the time in the world. The festival was raging outside and everyone had been in the highest of spirits and Ecthelion had been unable to wait a minute before dragging Glorfindel away, to somewhere quiet, just the two of them, and asking him to become his betrothed and agree to marry him. 

When Glorfindel said ‘yes’, it seemed to be the most beautiful sound on all of Arda. They had told their closest friends, Galdor and Rog and Itarille and Tuor, and asked Turukano for his blessing for neither of them had parents on Arda to approve the marriage, and they considered their king a close friend and practically a father figure. Turukano, touched, heartily approved. It was the best night of Ecthelion’s life.

The next day, he was killed, sent to Mandos, their happy ending dragged away. 

But they were here now, alive and happy together in Valinor. Getting married within the next two days, to Ecthelion’s greatest joy. Most of the details were in place, as they had decided it would be a small, quiet wedding, surrounded by the closest of their friends and their families. 

And two hobbits. 

Glorfindel had insisted on inviting their renowned mortal guests, claiming a close friendship with one Bilbo Baggins during the time they both stayed in Imladris. It was necessary, he claimed, to invite his dear hobbit friend and his nephew and Ecthelion had agreed. Anything to make Glorfindel happy. 

However, Ecthelion had insisted on meeting these two hobbits before inviting them, as he wanted to at least be acquainted with all of their guests. With such a small wedding party, how could he not be?

And so, here he was, in the kitchen of his seaside cottage with Glorfindel, cooking what Glorfindel claimed were traditional foods in the Shire, where their renowned guests were from, in preparation for the dinner they were hosting with the two hobbits. Glorfindel was teaching him, ever so kindly, how to prepare tea in the way the two hobbits liked. 

“They’ll be here soon, you know.” Ecthelion said, as Glorfindel pressed a kiss to the top of his head, timing coinciding perfectly with Ecthelion adding the last bit of herbs to the tea. “You should probably make sure everything is perfect before they do.” 

“But I like doing this more.” Glorfindel argued, pressing more kisses down Ecthelion’s face before eventually meeting his lips. They kissed for a while, slowly, Ecthelion’s arm moving to wrap itself around Glorfindel’s waist. Apparently his subconscious didn’t want Glorfindel to go check on anything. Well, if he thought about it, neither did his conscious. He just wanted to keep Glorfindel pressed against him for as many soft, slow kisses as he could get. 

There weren’t that many. The door knocked soon afterwards, and Glorfindel groaned. He did not, however, move away from Ecthelion. 

“Darling,” Ecthelion said, “Go open the door, our guests are here.” He pushed Glorfindel off him, however unhappy he was about the ruin of their moment together, he wasn’t going to let it affect his hospitality. Besides, he was excited to meet the hobbits, so he followed Glorfindel to the front door, standing opposite their company as Glorfindel opened the door.

“Bilbo Baggins at your service!”

“Frodo Baggins at your service!” 

“And Glorfindel of the Golden Flower at yours!” Glorfindel replied cheerily. The hobbits looked over at Ecthelion, who had been caught completely by surprise by the introductions. What was he supposed to say?

“Ecthelion of the Fountain.. at yours?” He said tentatively, looking over at Glorfindel to confirm he had spoken correctly. Glorfindel nodded at him, while the hobbits watched them expectantly. 

“Do come in!” Ecthelion cried, stepping aside as he should have earlier to allow their guests entry. “Forgive my awkwardness, I am not particularly educated on the greeting forms in the Shire and I was rather caught by surprise! But it’s no matter, please, make yourselves at home!”

“For someone caught by surprise, you recovered remarkably well! It's lovely to meet you, Ecthelion!” Said the hobbit who had introduced himself as Frodo Baggins. The two hobbits stepped in, looking around the house and nodding approvingly.

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Master Baggins! The both of you!" Ecthelion said, shaking Frodo's hand.

“You have a lovely home,” declared the other hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. He knocked his cane against the floor before nodding once more. “Yes, very sturdy wood. I am most impressed.”

“Thank you, Master Baggins.” Ecthelion had never really thought about the sturdiness of the wooden floors. He supposed he had never had to. 

“How would you like some tea, Bilbo, Frodo?” Glorfindel asked, taking small tea cups out of their spots on the shelf in the kitchen. “I’ve just been showing Ecthelion how to brew it to your liking, and I believe he’s done a remarkable job.” 

Ecthelion blushed and the two hobbits heartily agreed to tea. Ecthelion showed them to the sitting room, and Glorfindel showed up not soon after with the tea. The two hobbits sat on one side of the coffee table in the center of the room, while the elves sat on the other side, Frodo facing Ecthelion and Bilbo facing Glorfindel. 

They sat in silence for a bit, as the Bagginses sipped tentatively on their tea. After having tasted it, they both complimented Ecthelion on his tea-making abilities, claiming that what Ecthelion had made tasted just like it did back in the Shire. Ecthelion gratefully accepted the praise, though he deflected some of it off to Glorfindel. He had, after all, shown Ecthelion how to make it. 

“So,” Bilbo said, smiling wryly at Glorfindel. “this is the boyfriend. Now, I must admit he’s very handsome for an elf, rather well built, like yourself and not at all Elrond,-”

“Uncle Bilbo! Looks aren’t everything, you know!”

“Yes, quite right, Frodo, I was just getting to that before you interrupted me. Now, this Ecthelion of yours is also very, very hospitable, which is exactly what we hobbits like in a partner. Yes, Glorfindel, I believe you’ve found yourself a good one.”

‘Thank you, he is rather lovely, isn’t he?” Glorfindel agreed, kissing Ecthelion’s cheek. Ecthelion beamed, thanking both Glorfindel and his guest. “Unfortunately, Bilbo, you are wrong about something.”

“Oh? And what’s that now?” Bilbo said, eyebrow raised as he set his now empty tea cup down. He looked rather suspicious, and for good reason; Ecthelion himself had no idea what Glorfindel was correcting Bilbo on.

“Well, Bilbo, Ecthelion is not my boyfriend and has not been since, what, 510 First Age?”

Ah, now Ecthelion understood. “Yes, sometime around then.”

“We’re engaged to be married, you see.”

“Oh my!” Frodo cried. “Congratulations to the both of you! When are you two to finally tie the knot?”

“In two days time, Frodo.”

“Two days! So soon!”

“Yes, well, when you’ve been engaged since the First Age…”

“Right, of course, I completely understand.” Frodo nodded.

“Now, while we understand that you two don’t know Ecthelion very well, we have been friends for quite some time, have we not?” Glorfindel asked. Both hobbits nodded eagerly.

“Of course! A very dear friend you are to us, Glorfindel.” Bilbo said. 

“I’m so glad you think so, the two of you are very dear to me as well. So Ecthelion and I were wondering if you would do us the honour of coming to our wedding?”

“We understand it’s very short notice, but really, Fin and I would love to have you there.” Ecthelion added.

“I’d love to come! Thank you so very much for thinking of us!” Frodo said, beaming. 

“I agree! It will be lovely to see you two get your happy ending.” Bilbo chimed in, also smiling.

“Wonderful!” 

“Oh, I’m so glad! Now, Elrond will be there too, so you won’t feel too left out, and we’d be more than happy to introduce you two to our other guests during the reception.”

“That would be magnificent, Glorfindel, thank you.” Bilbo nodded. 

“This is going to be such a phenomenal wedding,” Glorfindel said, pulling Ecthelion close and pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead. 

 

Ecthelion agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed, please forgive any tea making inaccuracies as i myself am allergic and therefore don't know how to make it


End file.
